Lighting applications typically use incandescent or gas-filled bulbs. Such bulbs typically do not have long operating lifetimes and thus require frequent replacement. Gas-filled tubes, such as fluorescent or neon tubes, may have longer lifetimes, but operate using high voltages and are relatively expensive. Further, both bulbs and gas-filled tubes consume substantial amounts of energy.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device that emits light upon the recombination of electrons and holes. An LED typically includes a chip of semiconducting material doped with impurities to create a p-n junction. Current flows from the p-side, or anode, to the n-side, or cathode. Charge-carriers—electrons and holes—flow into the p-n junction from electrodes with different voltages. When electrons meet holes, the electrons recombine with the holes in a process that may result in the radiative emission of energy in the form of photons (hν). The photons, or light, are transmitted out of the LED and employed for use in various applications, such as, for example, lighting applications and electronics applications.
LED's, in contrast to incandescent or gas-filled bulbs, are relatively inexpensive, operate at low voltages, and have long operating lifetimes. Additionally, LED's consume relatively little power and are compact. These attributes make LEDs particularly desirable and well suited for many applications.
Despite the advantages of LED's, there are limitations associated with such devices. Such limitations include materials limitations, which may limit the efficiency of LED's; structural limitations, which may limit transmission of light generated by an LED out of the device; and manufacturing limitations, which may lead to high processing costs. Accordingly, there is a need for improved LED's and methods for manufacturing LED's.